


Бойтесь своих желаний

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: По заявке: Хочу про то, как Головин изменяет Фалькао. Желательно рейтингово, а ещё круче, если Фалькао это видит собственными глазами.





	Бойтесь своих желаний

Скучно было до безумия. Тренировки по щадящему режиму, занятия с репетитором, редкие звонки домой - вот и всё его развлечение. В Монако даже сходить было некуда. Не одному же да с ортезом по клубам и магазинам гулять. Звездой он не был, но, спасибо травме, его теперь узнавали везде. Не так уж много было в Монако еле говорящих на английском, хромых, угрюмых русских ребят.

На следующий день после травмы Фалькао позвонил ему, извиниться, справиться о здоровье. Предложил заехать. Саша не стал отказываться. Посидели они тогда хорошо, выпили какого-то особого кофе, привезенного Фалькао с родины. Он даже сначала подумал что там будет кока или что-то подобное, но это был просто кофе, хоть и чертовски хороший. Сам он больше любил чай, но, лениво потягивая крепкий напиток, Саша не мог перестать думать о том, что губы Радамеля сейчас на вкус такие же горячие и терпкие. К этому вкусу можно быстро привыкнуть.

С Радамелем они не сразу запрыгнули в одну койку. Сначала были сообщения, наскоро переведенные гугл-транслейтом, звонки. Саша несколько раз заезжал в клуб на физиотерапию, поговорить с тренером, обсудить план тренировок. Каждый раз он старался пересечься с Фалькао, обменяться парой слов.

Если совпадало время, Саша наблюдал за тренировками команды с трибуны, стараясь понять и запомнить тактику каждого игрока, особенно нападающих. Так он и познакомился с Йойо который, помахав ему с кромки поля, сам подбежал, протянул руку, заговорил с ним на ломаном русском.

Черногорец оказался на удивление открытым и добрым парнем. Свозил его в ближайшую к Монако православную церквушку. Обещал потом свозить в Ниццу, показать Николаевский собор, но это была бы поездка на весь день, так как Стеван настаивал что они обязательно должны пообедать в его любимом ресторане, а потом погулять по набережной. Саша понял, что Йойо был не прочь стать ему чем-то большим, нежели просто другом. Он решил не тянуть время и не играть в кокетку, которая не понимает что её обхаживают.

***

Тем временем Фалькао всё больше думал об Алексе. О его небрежной сексуальности. Так ведут себя только девственники, не до конца понимающие насколько соблазнительными они могут быть. Алекс сверкал тонкой полоской кожи, потягиваясь, всё ещё сонный и теплый с утра. Алекс облизывал губы, слегка посасывая нижнюю, смакуя вкус кофе. Алекс ластился к нему, превращая невинные объятия в щенячьи нежности. Радамель, за многие годы ставший абсолютно равнодушным к мужском наготе, зависал взглядом. Радамель, считавший себя искушенным любовником, которого ничем нельзя удивить, прикрывал глаза. Радамель, привыкший к физическому контакту, чувствовал себя изголодавшимся до чужого тепла. Второй раз в гости к Алексу он шел не только с кофе и фруктами.

Фалькао оказался именно таким, как Саша себе представлял. Осторожно целовал бедра, уверенно разводя ноги в стороны. Дал кончить от своего рта, чтобы помочь расслабится. Долго, безумно долго, растягивал пальцами. Заполнил собой так глубоко, что легко было притворится будто бы это в самом деле его первый раз.

Они стали видеться регулярно. Казалось что Радамель, добравшись до его тела, не мог теперь им насытиться. При этом настаивал на том, чтобы делать перерыв между анальным сексом на несколько дней. В эти дни он заставлял Сашу сжать посильнее бедра и толкался между ними, трахая его сильно и жестко. Так как пока не решался трахнуть его далеко уже не девственный зад. Было забавно видеть такое.

Саша бы и сам себе не смог объяснить, почему решил сыграть в невинность с этим мужчиной. Для разнообразия? По началу это было интересно, но спустя пару месяцев стало надоедать. Саша уже полностью восстановился, вернулся в основной состав, а Радамель всё не прекращал обращаться с ним как с чем-то хрупким.

Когда в очередной раз Фалькао, после долгой страстной прелюдии, медленно брал его, глядя в глаза и нашептывая что-то нежное, Саша не выдержал. Он завалил Радамеля на спину и только собрался всласть оттрахать себя им, как тот вцепился в его бедра, останавливая, замедляя ритм. Можно было бы там же его послать или рассказать всё как есть, но что-то останавливало.

Когда Радамель ушел, он наскоро принял душ и поехал к Стевану. Сказал тому, что трахал себя пальцами, что готовил себя для него. Йойо завелся с пол оборота и, нагнув его прямо у стены, оттрахал именно так как и хотелось. Это было потрясающе, хоть размеры у Йоветича были и скромнее, чем у Фалькао.

***

Он увидел машину Алекса, припаркованную в самом углу. Обычно в дни когда не проводились матчи на ту часть парковки никто не забирался. Странно. Тренировка закончилась час назад, Радамель задержался, чтобы переговорить с президентом клуба. Он сказал Алексу, что заедет к нему позже, но может он решил дождаться его здесь? Радамель не спеша подошел к машине, думая что Алекс наверняка просто заснул, забыв сообщить ему что пока не уехал.

Первым кого он увидел был Йойо. Стеван сидел, откинувшись на сидении и прикрыв глаза. Только потом Радамель заметил Алекса. Хотелось бы думать что это кто-то другой, но сложно было перепутать этот цвет волос. Он так привык видеть эту голову у себя на груди, что мог бы узнать её где угодно. Даже вот так - двигающейся между ног другого мужчины.

Алекс насаживался ртом на член Стевана, утыкаясь носом тому прямо прямо в пах, принимал до конца, легко пропуская в горло. Девственники так не сосут.

Пару раз Алекс пытался взять у него в рот, но Радамель понимал, что с его габаритами оральный секс, тем более в первый раз, может быть не самым приятным занятием.

Придерживая член рукой, он сказал Алексу чтобы тот просто посасывал и облизывал головку. Одного только вида Алекса, его распухших от поцелуев губ, шальных горящих глаз, было более чем достаточно. Со временем он научил бы Алекса доставлять ему удовольствие подобным образом, а пока Радамель не пускал его дальше первых пяти сантиметров.

Дурак. Наивный старый дурак. Судя по тому как умело Алекс отсасывал Стевану, кто-то научил его этому уже давно.

Хотелось распахнуть дверцу автомобиля и выволочь эту шлюшку за волосы. Взять монтировку и разбить машину в хлам. Набить морду Йоветичу. Вместо этого он просто развернулся и ушел.

Садиться за руль сейчас было бы плохой идеей, поэтому Радамель вызвал такси. Сам того не понимая, назвал адрес Алекса.

Он сумел как-то удержать себя в руках там, на парковке. Оставалось надеется что его самообладания хватит для того чтобы взглянуть в глаза мелкому говнюку, выслушать его оправдания. Что он скажет? Будет ли умолять его простить? Или станет всё отрицать?

Присев на лестницу у двери Алекса, он принялся ждать.

***

\- Ой, ты уже тут? Я думал позже придешь! - сказал Алекс, увидев его. Впустив их внутрь потянулся привычно за поцелуем, на что Рамадель резко отстранился.

Стало мерзко. Сколько раз Алекс целовал его после того как брал в рот чужой член?

\- Встреча закончилась раньше, чем я думал, - сухо сказал он.

\- Ясно! А я вот задержался по дороге. Сейчас чайник поставлю. Или ты кофе хочешь? - Саша был слегка озадачен поведением Радамеля.

\- Единственное чего я хочу это посмотреть в твои бесстыжие глаза.

\- Что?

\- Я вас видел. Пол часа назад. В твоей машине.

\- О. Понятно.

\- Это все? Больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

\- А что именно ты хочешь услышать?

\- Ты изменил мне с другим мужчиной и теперь делаешь вид что ничего не произошло?

\- Да ладно тебе. Ты же сам изменяешь своей жене со мной. Я, в отличие от тебя, клятв у алтаря не давал. Ни тебе, ни Йойо. А учитывая что с ним я переспал раньше чем с тобой, это скорее ты - моя интрижка на стороне.

Радамель ударил кулаком в стену от злости, чтобы не разбить лицо Алексу.

\- Шлюха.

\- Даже так? - Саша вздернул бровь, но не удивился вспышке гнева. Радамеля можно понять. Даже немного жалко его стало.

\- Почему же ты строил из себя святую невинность? - Чувствовать себя дважды обманутым было вдвойне неприятно.

\- Почему бы нет? Тебе же это нравилось? Ведь ты именно на это и клюнул? С самого первого дня я заметил как именно ты на меня смотришь. Почему бы не подыграть? Когда ещё тебе довелось бы почувствовать себя соблазнителем, окучивающим скромного девственника. Да и мне было интересно. Ты первый, с кем я был таким.

Поигрался значит. А он повёлся, как дурак.

\- А с ним ты какой? - спросил Радамель, пытаясь понять насколько бесстыдным и жестоким может быть Алекс.

\- С ним я такой каким он хочет меня. Отсасываю ему, пока он играет в приставку. Даю себя оттрахать быстро и грубо, как мне нравится.

Он представил в постели с собой совсем другого Алекса. Того, которого увидел сегодня. Алекса с нагловатой ухмылкой. Алекса, который даже сейчас охотно запрыгнет на его член и попросит ещё.

\- Так ты этого хочешь? Хочешь чтобы тебя как шлюху отодрали? Могу устроить.

\- А давай!

Радамель потянулся было к нему, заплутав в гремучей смеси злости и похоти, словно в тумане, но потом в голове начало проясняться. Он не будет плясать под дудку Алекса. Хватит. Выставил уже себя идиотом.

\- Какой же ты все-таки наивный идиот, - сказал Радамель, обращаясь не то к себе, не то к Алексу. - Ты видишь людей как игрушки? Отношения как игру? По-твоему это забавно - обманывать других и себя? Повзрослей. Иначе рано или поздно натолкнешься на того, кто таких игр не оценит. Тогда тебе серьезно не поздоровится.

\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы мне лекции читать? О жене своей небось и не вспоминал, пока меня на свой член натягивал.

\- Я влюбился. Это другое.

\- Да ну? Влюбился, прямо с первого взгляда? Не ври себе. Ты запал на идею, на свою собственную фантазию. Я дал её тебе, воплотил в жизнь, а ты меня ещё и попрекаешь?

Он прикрыл глаза. Головин был в чём-то прав, как бы противно не было это признавать.

\- Мне жаль, что я поддался своей похоти. Советую рассказать всё Стевану. Он заслуживает знать какой ты на самом деле. Нам ещё в одной команде играть. Ты об этом совсем не подумал, наверное?

Судя по тому что Алекс притих он действительно об этом и не думал. Жил сегодняшним днем, получая удовольствие. Только молодость может быть такой ослепляюще жестокой.

Радамель ушел, навсегда прощаясь с Алексом, в которого влюбился. Которого никогда не существовало.

Теперь он видел, как глупо было злиться на Головина. Тот ещё сам не понимал, что творит. Надо будет приложить немало сил, чтобы сохранить доверие между ними на поле.

К вопросу о доверии. Он сам только что попросил Головина рассказать всё Стевану. Было бы лицемерно с его стороны не рассказать Лорелейле об Алексе. Она тоже заслуживает знать, какой на самом деле идиот её муж.


End file.
